My Interview with Amy
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: What happens when you do an interview with a character from Sailor Moon? With the smartest one, time can only tell.


Authors Notes: Hey, sorry about the delay. Been a bit busy. Anywho, um, only thing I can really say is to visit my site! Please? www.geocities.com/merc1650!  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own it. There, plain and simple!   
  
Rating: G or Y  
  
My Interview With Amy  
  
  
Me: Hello everyone! I am here, yet again with a friend of Serena's. You may all remember Serena from a few weeks ago when she conked me on the head with her chair. Anyway, I'm here with her best friend Amy. Amy, how are you?  
  
Amy: Fine.  
  
Me: Great! So let's get started! How old are you?  
  
Amy: 14 and 1/3 years old.  
  
Me: Um, okay. What's your favorite animal?  
  
Amy: Any kind of cat.  
  
Me: That's cool, so whose your best friend.  
  
Amy: All of my friends.  
  
Me: Please just choose one.  
  
Amy: Serena I guess.  
  
Me: Cool! Now from what I hear you're the smartest person in your school. Is that true?  
  
Amy: Yes.  
  
Me: Have any boyfriends?  
  
Amy: Uh, er, um, eh', um...no.  
  
*Suddenly Lita and Serena burst through the doors.*  
  
Lita and Serena: Yes she does!  
  
Amy: !  
  
Me: Oh really?  
  
Lita: Yup! His name is Greg!  
  
Amy: (Blushing REALLY bad) oh no...  
  
Serena: Yeah, she went on a date with him and everything!  
  
  
  
Amy: You guys...  
  
Me: Oh, so the school genius does have boy toy!   
  
Amy: He and I are just friends, that's it, just FRIENDS!!!  
  
Lita: Ever heard of that river in Egypt, De Nile?  
  
Amy: Don't you even start that on me again!  
  
Serena: Did you ever kiss him?  
  
Me: Um, this is an interview with just Amy!   
  
Lita: So?  
  
Me: SECURITY!!!  
  
*3 security officers come and haul Serena and Lita away.*  
  
Me: Okay then, um... what's 2 plus 2?  
  
Amy: 4  
  
Me: 3 times 3?  
  
Amy: 9  
  
Me: 3,526 divided by 8?  
  
Amy: 440.75  
  
Me: 18 times negative 54?  
  
Amy: Negative 972.  
  
Me: Jeez, all this without a calculator? You ARE smart!  
  
Amy: (Blushes) thanks.  
  
Me: What's the capital of Peru?  
  
Amy: Lima (pronounced lea-ma, not lima as in lima bean).  
  
Me: What's the theory of Relativity?  
  
Amy: As Einstein put it, "If you sit on a bench next to a pretty girl or a handsome boy for an hour, it passes like a minute. If you sit on a heated stove for one minute, it passes like an hour. That's the theory of Relativity."  
  
Me: You are freaking me out!   
  
Amy: I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
Me: So, how's your mom and dad?  
  
Amy: I only have a mom.  
  
Me: Oh, why?  
  
Amy: Divorce.  
  
Me: Ouch, okay then! How old are you?  
  
Amy: 14 and 1/3.  
  
Me: Oh yeah! I forgot, so what's your favorite holiday?  
  
Amy: Uh, Christmas (I don't know if she's Shinto or not, so let's just stick with Christian).  
  
Me: Me too! Do you believe in Santa Clause?  
  
Amy: No.  
  
Me: Tooth Fairy?  
  
Amy: No.  
  
Me: Easter Bunny?  
  
Amy: No.  
  
Me: WHY?!?! They're all REAL, how could you not believe in them?   
  
Amy: I'm sorry, I didn't know that you did.  
  
Me: What, just because I'm the same age as you means that I can't believe in Santy Clause or the Toothy Fairy or the Easter Bunny?  
  
Amy: I didn't mean it that way!  
  
Me: Whatever. So, who's your favorite Sailor Scout?  
  
Amy: Huh?  
  
Me: Ya know, those Sailor people who run around in heels and REALLY tight suits. Hey, when you have a bunch of boys who are your friends, you get on the skinny on who they are and what they wear.  
  
Amy: Uh, Sailor Mercury.  
  
Me: Oh.  
  
*Just then Serena bursts through the door again.*  
  
Serena: YOU'RE FROM THE NEGAVERSE AREN'T YOU?!?!?!?!  
  
Me: Oh no, not again!  
  
  
  
  
  
*WHAM!!! Serena hits Me over the head again with a chair.*  
  
Me: ...Amy: Um, I think I had better be going now.  
  
Me: (Dazed) sure, no prob, thanks for the interview.  
  
Amy: Welcome!  
  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------  
So, like? Hate? Indifferent? Tell me! Review, e-mail, IM, visit my site, whatever! ^^v until next time! 


End file.
